ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
James
Tennyson to jeden z uczestników kosmicznego reality-show o nazwie Planeta Totalnej Zagłady. Pochodzi z gatunku Nekroziębianów i mieszka na planecie Kylmyys, jednak urodził się na Ziemi. Wygląd James jest stosunkowo niskim obcym podobnym do humanoidalnej ćmy. Ma on czarno-niebieski kolor skóry oraz wielkie niebieskie skrzydła, które może złożyć w kaptur i płaszcz. Na rękach i nogach ma jasnoniebieskie plamy. Na twarzy widnieją przymrużone zielone oczy i niebieski pasek, który przechodzi na około głowy w okolicach czoła. Posiada trzy palce u nóg – dwa z przodu i jeden z tyłu stopy. James dodatkowo ma na skrzydłach jasnoniebieskie symbole czaszki, które sobie wytatuował. Osobowość James przez swoje przeżycia w dzieciństwie stał się introwertykiem i buntownikiem. Jest on zawsze ponury i małomówny oraz nie w humorze. Woli spędzać czas w samotności i jak najdalej od innych kosmitów. Uznaje, że został skrzywdzony przez świat i to on jest winny jego wszystkim porażkom. Mimo że na zewnątrz tego nie okazuje to wewnątrz Nekroziębianin jest bardzo emocjonalny i rozmyśla nad swoimi problemami. Jest także egoistyczny i nie obchodzi go zdanie innych oraz to, co się z nimi dzieje. Mimo tego, że stara się trzymać swoje emocje w środku to potrafi wybuchnąć ogromną złością jeżeli coś go dostatecznie zdenerwuje. Umiejętności James posiada zdolność do oddychania zamrażającą parą, która obniża temperaturę wszystkiego wokół, przez co otacza cel w lodzie. Lód w którym zamrożony jest cel, jest wytrzymalszy od zwykłego. Cyrokineza pozwala mu również kontrolować lód, który sam stworzy. Może wygenerować wiązki lodu z rąk, którymi może manipulować do woli. Ciało Jamesa zawiera zmieniającą gęstość protoplazmę, która pozwala mu stać się niematerialnym. James dysponuje dosyć dobrą siłą i wytrzymałością, jednak jest statystycznie słabszy od większości Nekroziębianów. Dzięki swoim skrzydłom, James potrafi szybko latać. Nekroziębianin jest w stanie wytrzymywać w ekstremalnych temperaturach, zarówno w niezwykle niskich jak i wysokich. Kosmita może również oddychać pod wodą oraz potrafi przeżyć w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Historia Wczesne życie James jest synem Bena Tennysona. Urodził się na Ziemi, jednak od razu odleciał na planetę Kylmyys i na niej się wychowywał razem ze swoim rodzeństwem. Nekroziębianin od początku miał charakter introwertyka i nie lubił kontaktów z innymi kosmitami. Z tego powodu był wyśmiewany przez innych mieszkańców planety, uznawany za dziwadło i często atakowany psychicznie i fizycznie. Jamesa przytłaczała również myśl o tym, że jego ojciec nie odwiedzał go przez bardzo długi czas. Nieprzyjemne doświadczenia z życia powodowały, że nie raz próbował popełnić samobójstwo. Jego rodzeństwo jednak zawsze go od tego powstrzymywało. Nekroziębianin uznał, że wszechświat wybrał go na swoją ofiarę i że każdy go nienawidzi. Po wielu latach, Ben wraz z jego synem, Kenem i żoną Kai Green odwiedzili planetę Kylmyys. Słyszeli o tragicznym traktowaniu Jamesa i jego tęsknocie za ojcem i starali się to naprawić. Już nieco starszy kosmita przeżył wystarczająco złych rzeczy i jego słaba psychika została zniszczona na tyle, że Ben nie zdołał nic zrobić. Tennyson postanowił więc częściej odwiedzać swoje nekroziębiańskie potomstwo, głównie ze względu na Jamesa. Gdy Nekroziębianin miał już 79 lat, jego rodzeństwo zaproponowało mu wzięcie udział w reality-show, na którym mógłby poznać nowych przyjaciół. Twierdzili, że to mu pomoże i pozytywnie wpłynie na jego psychikę. James jednak nie chciał tam lecieć. Musiał więc zostać zmuszony do tego siłą – rodzeństwo zapisało go poprzez stronę omninetową. Bliskie spotkania dziesiątego stopnia W tym odcinku James, podobnie jak inni uczestnicy reality-show, przyleciał na planetę i został przedstawiony przez Benjamina Necro. Nie był zbyt skory do rozmów ze względu na swoją osobowość. James poznał Petrę, która próbowała go pocieszyć, jednak ten dalej nie okazywał żadnych uczuć. Nekroziębianin później miał styczność z Pavelem – Piscciss Volannem nagrywającym pranki na SpaceTube. James nienawidzi jego twórczości oraz charakteru, więc zniszczył mu kamerę i wszedł z nim w konflikt, który po chwili przerwał Benjamin. Jakiś czas później Elon wyjawił zawodnikom programu, że James to syn Bena Tennysona. Informacja ta zdziwiła uczestników, a sam Nekroziębianin był niezadowolony z powodu wyjawionego sekretu, który starał się ukryć, żeby nie otrzymywać niepotrzebnego rozgłosu. Chwilę potem, Patrick znalazł zdjęcie Jamesa z młodości i pokazał je innym. James w przypływie złości zniszczył mu telefon. Przez czas poprzedniego incydentu zdążył przylecieć Francis, który przypadkowo znokautował Johnny'ego. James skrytykował jego nadmierną energiczność, przez co zirytowany Pullumieiunium zaatakował Nekroziębianina. Próba ataku się nie powiodła, ponieważ James zamroził nogę Francisa. James, tak jak inni zawodnicy, musiał wziąć udział w pierwszym zadaniu jakie wyznaczył Benjamin. Polegało ono na walkach w parach, gdzie obie osoby miały zamienione ze sobą gatunki. James wylosował Pavela jako wspólnika, przez co musiał walczyć jako Piscciss Volann, a jego sojusznik jako Nekroziebianin. Obaj nie byli zadowoleni z nieszczęśliwego przypadku, ale mimo to postanowili współpracować, aby dojść do wygranej. Walka, na którą czekał James i Pavel, rozpoczęła się. Walka była dosyć wyrównana przez większość czasu. James w postaci Piscciss Volanna padł na ziemię z powodu utraty źródła wody, raniąc przy tym Tima pazurami. Po chwili Pavel dobił Tima, zamrażając go. Niespodziewanie jednak jego skrzydła zostały okaleczone przez żrący kwas Polimorfa, którym był Patrick. Następnie Pavel dobił go, niszcząc jego projektor antygrawitacyjny. Symulacja zakończyła się, a wygrane pary dostały ułatwienie do jednego z zadań w kolejnym odcinku. Relacje On sam Mimo swojego egoizmu nienawidzi on samego siebie; uznaje się za kosmitę, który przegrał życie i nie widzi większego powodu, aby je kontynuować. Jest on swoim największym wrogiem ze względu na swoje próby samobójcze. Petra Petra jest osobą, którą James nienawidzi najmniej. Arachnomałpka troszczy się o Nekroziębianina i usiłuje zmienić go na lepsze. Jamesa jednak denerwuje w niej jej nadmierna energiczność oraz upartość. Wszyscy Nienawidzi on dosłownie wszystkich, mniej lub bardziej... Pavel ...a Pavela szczególnie. Obaj nienawidzą siebie nawzajem ze względu na swoje charaktery. Występy Edycja I * Bliskie spotkania dziesiątego stopnia (debiut) * Wojny wśród gwiazd Ciekawostki thumb|Koncepcja Jamesa z jasnoniebieskimi oczami.|100px * James nienawidzi swojego nazwiska i za wszelką cenę próbuje ukryć swoje pochodzenie, aby nie wzbudzać zainteresowania. * Imię Jamesa jest nawiązaniem do imienia głównego bohatera serialu "The End of the F***ing World". * Pierwsza koncepcja Jamesa nie zakładała, że jest synem Bena Tennysona. ** Początkowo jego oczy były koloru jasnoniebieskiego. * W odcinku "Ostatni taniec" serii "Ben 10: Obca Potęga", James był tym Nekroziębianinem, do którego odezwał się Ben w postaci Ziąba, mówiąc mu, aby odleciał. * James, będąc Nekroziębianinem, nie ma określonej płci, jednak bardziej identyfikuje się jako mężczyzna. Zobacz też * Galeria * Nekroziębiańskie rodzeństwo Jamesa Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Planeta Totalnej Zagłady Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Zawodnicy z serii Planeta Totalnej Zagłady